


Morning

by weegee1204



Category: Fake AH crew- Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegee1204/pseuds/weegee1204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin felt the early morning sunlight across his face before he even opened his eyes. When he finally did, he lost his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i originally published this on my tumblr, you can find it here: http://olliedollie1204.tumblr.com/post/133104593957/morning
> 
> this is the first fic i've ever tried to put on A03 so if i did something wrong, please let me know (and tell me how to fix it lmao)

Gavin felt the early morning sunlight across his face before he even opened his eyes. When he finally did, he lost his breath.

Lying next to him, asleep, was Jeremy, his- well, Gavin didn’t really know what to call him. Boyfriend? Nah, maybe not yet- their relationship had only just upgraded from friends-with-benefits, it wouldn’t do any good to scare him off with labels. Either way, Gavin felt a lot of affection for the man: he was loyal, funny, and… well, hot as hell.

Case in point: at this moment, Jeremy was lying on his side, turned away from Gavin. If he sat up slightly, then Gavin could get a good shot of his profile, from his few-day-old stubble to his pink lips, up to his closed eyes. His mouth was open slightly, his chest hitching up with his breath. With the sun over his slack face, Gavin would swear he was an angel.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin laid back down slowly. He was overcome with a feeling of longing, of desperation- he liked Jeremy, more than was appropriate. He closed his eyes tight, and turned over onto his side. He breathed in and out, just inhaling Jeremy’s scent. Gently, he leaned forward and kissed a spot on Jeremy’s bare shoulder.

Jeremy started and rolled over before Gavin could lie back down. The two men stared at each other for a moment; Jeremy confused and blurry-eyed, Gavin taken aback and slightly embarrassed. “S-sorry,” he half-whispered, his face already heating up. “I was just- uh-”

He didn’t get to finish before Jeremy rolled back over, scooting backwards so he was closer to Gavin. “S’okay,” he murmured, already drifting back to sleep. “Keep going.”

Gavin didn’t react at first, but eventually he rested his arm over Jeremy’s side, and leaned his head forward; hesitating, he placed a tentative kiss on the sweet spot between Jeremy’s neck and shoulders. The other man sighed, obviously relaxed, and Gavin felt a warm feeling somewhere in his stomach. He took Jeremy’s reaction as a sign to keep going. He alternated between kissing his shoulders blades to just barely running his lips over his skin, relishing in the warm feeling. He absentmindedly ran his other hand over Jeremy’s stomach, but stopped when Jeremy gave a light gasp and grabbed his hand. “Stop it,” he said, his voiced tinged with laughter. “Ticklish.”

Gavin smiled, because oh, that was wonderful information to have, but he didn’t act on it. Instead he muttered a quiet “sorry” and continued kissing Jeremy’s back. Why ruin a peaceful moment?


End file.
